Consumers demand that lighting systems be as efficient as possible. The systems are typically strategically positioned to illuminate specific areas using as little energy as possible. As such, designers and manufacturers have looked to harness and utilize as much of the light emitted from the lighting systems as possible. One such way is to provide lenses that direct the light on only those areas desired to be lit. For example, it is desirable for a light fixture positioned in the middle of a parking lot to symmetrically direct light downwardly into the lot. Such is not the case with respect to a lighting fixture positioned on the periphery of a parking lot, however. Rather than directing all of the light symmetrically downwardly (in which case half of the light would not be directed onto the parking lot), it is desirable that all of the light emitted from the fixture be focused toward the parking lot.
Lighting manufacturers have responded to the need for versatility in lighting distribution by providing individual, removable lenses that may be associated with a light source. Each lens distributes the light emitted by the light source in a single pattern. If it is desirable that the light emitted from the light source be directed in a particular direction, the lens may be removed from and re-installed on the light source so that the light is emitted in the same distribution but in a different direction. To the extent that the actual distribution of the light needs to be altered, entirely different lenses must be provided.